


Grateful

by scgirl_317



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post 2x14, TC and Scott both care about Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scgirl_317/pseuds/scgirl_317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TC and Scott have a few things to say to each other while Jordan recovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, the feels! I have serious feels after that season finale! (And don't get me started on my relief that it's been renewed for a third. But thankfully NBC isn't stupid enough to cancel a show on a cliffhanger. Take note of this, A&E.) There are a bunch of one-shots that are floating around in my head after watching the finale. Not sure how many will make it on paper, so to speak, but this one screamed at me the loudest to be written.

Scott knew that the last thing that TC and Jordan wanted at the moment was visitors, but he wanted to look in on them one last time before he went home to try to shut his brain off long enough to get some sleep. The last few days had been beyond exhausting, but he just needed to reassure himself that his ex was—physically, at least—alright.

What he saw when he reached the hallway her room was on made him pull up. TC sat on the tile floor a few feet from Jordan's room, head bowed between his knees with his fingers locked behind his neck. Tension radiated off of him in almost visible waves. Scott found himself walking toward the man he once considered his nemesis and sliding down the wall until he was sitting next to him.

"How are you holding up?" Scott asked, knowing it was a stupid question but unsure how else to break the ice.

There was a long pause, and he began to think that TC wasn't going to answer—and maybe wasn't even aware he was there—but the former Ranger finally spoke softly.

"I never thanked you."

"What for?" Scott asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Staying with her, taking care of her," TC replied, voice barely above a whisper as he looked up at Scott; the pain in those brown eyes made the surgeon's chest tighten. "Given the history between the three of us, it wouldn't have been unreasonable for you to pass her off to someone else, but you didn't. And you did everything you could to save the baby, even when you knew it was a lost cause. I can't thank you enough for that."

Scott nodded, things becoming a bit clearer and realizing that there was something he needed to say as well.

"I hated your guts for a long time. When I was with Jordan, I saw you as a threat. After we broke up and she went back to you, my pride took a serious hit, and I took it out on you. But, I've watched the two of you together, and you make her happy. Far happier than she ever really was with me. And I've seen how much you genuinely care about her. So as far as I'm concerned, what happened between us in the past is water under the bridge. And I wasn't about to let anyone else take care of my friend," he added, emphasizing the last few words.

Scott smiled when he saw TC sag in visible relief, glad that the feud between them was well and truly over. Jordan had been caught in the crossfire of their pissing contests for far too long.

"I really am sorry, TC. Everything about this sucks. You two deserve to catch a break."

TC looked as if he wanted to reply, but the words wouldn't come out. Instead, the tears that he had managed to keep at bay for Jordan's sake made their presence known. And while comforting wasn't exactly Scott's strong point, he placed a hand on TC's back, a physical touch to let him know that he wasn't alone.

The coming weeks would be hard on the couple, but one thing Scott had learned about the night shift staff was that they were a tight family. And family is always there for each other.


End file.
